


Family

by dragonfly_patronus



Category: Criminal Minds, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Bonding, M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_patronus/pseuds/dragonfly_patronus
Summary: A small snippet of Blaine and Sebastian's life.





	

It was a month of rehab and physical therapy before Sebastian was ready to be back in the field. Both he and Blaine started going to the office and consulting on cases as they were going crazy at home after a week off. They had gone through a lot of cold cases while they were off field. Hotch insisted they take the rest of the week off as it was Sebastian’s last appointment with the physical therapist. When they got back from the appointment, they found that their house was cleaned and there was a table set on the porch. There was dinner in the oven and wine and champagne chilling in the fridge. A note was left on the breakfast bar.

‘Congratulations on your bonding. An early gift from us. Enjoy.’ – BAU 

Blaine blushed at the thought that his friends and co-workers including his boss had set up the house for their bonding. The preparations had Garcia written all over it, though Spencer and Morgan must have held her back considering it was lot less flamboyant than usual. 

“Looks like we aren’t the only ones who are looking forward to our bonding.” Sebastian said placing the note back on the counter. “Join me for dinner?” he asks Blaine his hand extended towards the guide. Sebastian sits Blaine at the table and goes to get out the lasagna the team has prepared for them from the oven. 

“We definitely need to thank Rossi for the wine. This is amazing.” Sebastian says as he tops their glasses again. They are cuddled under a blanket in the lounge chairs on the back porch enjoying the easy intimacy after the delicious dinner the team had prepared for them. 

Blaine places small kisses on Sebastian’s neck and jaw clearly indicating that he wants more than cuddles right now. It’s not like they haven’t had sex before but this is different. More significant than anything in their lives, this is a commitment of a lifetime. Sebastian is glad that the prospect of forever doesn’t scare him anymore. He is looking forward to being just Blaine’s forever.  
“I love you.” Sebastian says as he gets up taking Blaine along with him. “Love you too. Always.” Blaine says as Sebastian leads them to their bedroom. 

**

Blaine had always imagined what bonding would feel like, as a young boy he had his fantasies. Bonding had often been described as a spiritual experience. But not all the literature and research they had both done on the topic had prepared them for the real thing. While sex between them had been great, opening up to each other entirely was inexplicably wondrous. At that moment they were one, body, mind and soul. They were enveloped in each other so much that they were one conscious.  
They were connected in another plane of conscious. The formation of the soul bond between them was the single most powerful thing either of them had ever experienced. Their conscious bled into one as their souls bound to each other. They felt the completion of the bond as they both climaxed. Neither of them had the energy left and Sebastian fell back on the bed spooning Blaine who was already asleep. 

***

The next morning Sebastian woke to something tickling his nose. He woke up to find that it was Snitch. The fennec fox was asleep near his head with his tail on Sebastian’s face. Blaine was still asleep next to him and Saphira was lounging at the end of the bed. The morning light was falling on Blaine creating a halo making him look like an angel. Sebastian couldn’t help but stare at the perfection that was Blaine. His curls were sticking out in all directions making him look adorable. Sebastian didn’t know what he had done to deserve such an amazing and beautiful person as Blaine as the other half of his soul. But he decided to just be grateful for whatever it was that decided that Blaine was to be his.  
A smile appeared on the serene face Sebastian had been staring at indicating Blaine was awake. “How long were you planning to just stare at me and not wake me up?” Blaine said as he opened his eyes. He leaned up to kiss Sebastian’s cheek. “Good morning.” He said. “Good morning and I wasn’t planning on waking you up. You looked to peaceful to be disturbed.” He said pulling Blaine close and kissing his forehead. “How are you feeling?” he asked Blaine. “My ass is sore a little nothing a warm bath can’t fix.”  
Sebastian started the bath while Blaine went to start the coffee. Sebastian had this weird vintage coffee percolator that took over fifteen minutes to make a few cups of coffee. He put on Sebastian’s shirt as it was long enough to cover him as he wasn’t in the mood to look for boxers. The sight of Blaine standing against the counter scratching Saphira behind her ear while Snitch was perched on his shoulder was something Sebastian couldn’t help but capture on his phone. He wished he had time to get his camera which was somewhere in the office.  
“Bath’s ready?” Blaine asked chuckling as Sebastian gave him a sheepish smile as Blaine had again caught him staring again. “Wanna join me?” Blaine said as he walked past Sebastian towards their bedroom.

After the bath, Sebastian was making them some pancakes while Blaine cut some fruit when they got a call from Blaine’s mom. “Congratulations!!!!” She screamed as soon as Blaine put her on speaker. “hmm….mm….Thanks mom.” Blaine said embarrassed as to why his mother knew when exactly he and Sebastian were bonded. “When were you going to tell me that you boys finally bonded?” “We were just having breakfast. I was going to call soon after.” Blaine said. “Ohh, I’m sorry honey. I am just too excited.” She said.  
“Who told you anyway because we haven’t called anyone?” Sebastian asked confused as they had decided to call their parents after breakfast. Bonding was the human equivalent of marriage without the possibility of a divorce. It was the most sacred bond a sentinel and guide share and they knew both their parents were excited for to finally complete their bonding.  
“Judith told me last night. She had called Dr. Reid when both your phones were off.” Charlotte answered cheerfully. “Reid told mom? No wonder she still hasn’t called though I didn’t return her call from last night.” Sebastian said taking out his phone to call his mother. “I and Judith were talking yesterday about throwing you boys a bonding reception. We decided we could do that around Christmas, what do you think?”  
“Mom, please no parties.” Blaine objected. “I did listen to you when you asked me not to throw a party to introduce you and Seb as an official Sentinel Guide pair but now we are definitely throwing a bonding reception.” His mother said. “Judith agrees with me, every bonding is special and it should be celebrated.”  
Before Blaine could reply he heard Sebastian talking to his mother, “But mom! Don’t Blaine and I have any say in it?” “Well seems like you guys have joined forces against us.” Blaine says to his mother who is busy laughing. “Let them be son. There is no stopping them, they have already started planning.” Blaine hears his father say. 

“Well looks like we are having a ceremony after all.” Blaine says as they are cleaning up after breakfast. They had tried to and failed to convince their moms that a ceremony was a bad idea. “At least we managed to get them to agree to make it a small intimate ceremony and not an elaborate gathering.” Sebastian said. “Yeah, I just hope that we don’t have too much of a case load. Though they both said they will be taking over all the prep I hope we will be able to help out with some of it.” Sebastian hummed in agreement.  
They were just back from their evening walk when Blaine got a call from Cooper. “Hey Squirt, I hear congratulations are in order.” He said. “Hey Coop, how are you?” Blaine asked. “I’m good. How is Sebastian?” “He’s doing much better. So did mom tell you about the reception? Will you be able to make it? What about Alex?” Blaine asked unsure. Copper was a beta sentinel and is a prosecutor for the white collar crimes division of the District Attorney’s Office in Los Angeles. His guide Alex now worked as a criminal-consultant.  
When they met Cooper had been interning at the District Attorney Office during the summer before his last year at Sanford Law and Alex was a barely twenty year old unregistered guide and former stripper who had been caught for being a part the group who had been convicted of a series of credit card frauds. He had been the tech wizard and hacker for the group. Their first met at the interrogation room of the FBI when the attorney Cooper was working as an assistant was interviewing him.  
Alex always joked that if they hadn’t met when they had, he would have been in jail. But the special circumstances of being bonded had reduced his sentence to a correctional facility of the SGA after which he had been offered the position with the FBI. Blaine was eleven when Alex and Cooper had their bonding ceremony a year after they had met. Alex had been one of the few people he had opened up to after his attack. He had even visited Blaine even though Cooper couldn’t make it when Sebastian had been in a coma.  
“We are both going to be their given that nothing comes up.” Alex said. “We aren’t going to be missing your bonding ceremony work can wait for a day or two. We haven’t even met Sebastian in person yet.” Cooper exclaimed. “You haven’t since you have been so busy.” Alex said. “Seeing him when he was in a coma doesn’t count.” Cooper said. “Bottom line we will be there.” Alex told Blaine who was laughing. “Now where’s Sebastian? I have responsibility as your older brother to give him the ‘Don’t mess with my little brother speech.” Cooper said making Blaine laugh even more.  
Watching Sebastian talk to Cooper and Alex warmed his heart. Cooper had never said anything but he knew he had never liked the idea of him dating Kurt. It didn’t help that Kurt had made his dislike for Alex very noticeable. Cooper had never blamed their mom or Blaine’s dad for his parents’ marriage falling apart but he it had affected him. He had never dated anyone until he met Alex. He had never wanted to leave anyone behind as he father had been.  
When Blaine had finally found out that Sebastian was his sentinel he had called Cooper and talked to both him and Alex. Cooper had been esthetic that his little brother finally found his sentinel.  
They ended up talking to Cooper and Alex for over an hour. 

 

****

 

Their week of passed in a newly bonded bliss with them discovering the things that were now different. It became easier for Blaine to now communicate with and call Snitch. It was even easier for both of them to control their powers. They both discovered that their presence in each other’s mind was more prominent. They could feel the others emotions and changes in moods even when not together or touching.  
They had spent the week making up for the six months of abstinence from sex. They would go out for walks and out exploring the town in the early evening. Sebastian always took his camera along and now had tons of pictures of Blaine and the picturesque woods around the town. They had taken to hiking every morning up the mountain trail in the morning Sebastian had found nearby.  
Their week off was officially ending after the Thanksgiving weekend. They decided to host the thanksgiving dinner at their place since they were on vacation and had enough time to prepare. They decided to go all out with decorations and cooking as it wasn’t always that they would have the time for celebrations.  
They were just putting finishing touches to the dishes when Garcia came bearing three different kinds of pies. It wasn’t much longer till the rest of the team arrived. The dinner was a lively affair with Morgan and his family, Rossi, Prentiss and her boyfriend. Will, JJ and Henry. Reid, Hotch and Jack had been the last to join the party as they had gone to visit the Brooks.  
It was the first thanksgiving in a long time that Blaine had so much fun. Since he had moved to New York he had hardly ever been to a family thanksgiving as their first attempt had been a disaster. All the people here were his co-workers who had become family for him.  
Since meeting Sebastian he had accumulated a lot of people in his life that he had come to think of as family. 

****

 

Being back to work was refreshing after a week off. A few days in they were off to Hawaii investigating a series of murders. After they arrived there they found that the murders linked to a series of killings from twenty years ago, keeping them in Hawaii for over a week. After the killer had been caught they were back in Quantico only to fly back to Rockville, Colorado.  
While they were all over flying all over the place working, their mothers were busy planning the reception. They would call one of them whenever there were some important decisions to me made. Otherwise they had taken up the responsibility for the entire occasion. Blaine and Sebastian both felt bad about it but it’s not like they could even think about planning parties.  
Their invitations had been out inviting about fifty people including their close family and friends. Blaine briefly entertained the idea of inviting Rachel but decided against it. But he did send invites to Sam and Mike.  
The reception was going to be held at the ball room of a manor house. Their moms had found the perfect place, Blaine and Sebastian loved it. It had a rustic old feel to it, with wooden flooring, French windows showing the snow covered gardens. The entire place was decorated similar to the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Since it was close to Christmas a lot of Christmas themed decorations and food were included.  
The evening was a semi-formal event. As it was just family and close friends. Blaine met Sebastian’s friends from college including Hunter and Thad who had been with him since Dalton. Wes and Jeff it turns out knew Sebastian as they were freshmen during Sebastian’s senior year.  
Ted, Cooper’s dad had also come with his wife and Blaine couldn’t be happier to see him. Sebastian’s grandparents flew in from England and his grandmother had gushed over how cute Blaine was making him blush.  
Blaine was glad they agreed to the reception as they got to meet each other’s family and friends. “Enjoying?” Reid asked as he came at stood next to Blaine who was watching Sebastian dancing with his grandmother. “Once upon a time I never thought I could have this. It all feels surreal.” Blaine said. “I know what you mean. I never thought I would end up with a family either.” He was looking over at Hotch who was talking to Sebastian’s Dad while Jack was being forced to dance by Garcia.  
“I glad that I decided to write to you, otherwise I would have never would have decided to train at the SGC instead I would be studying at NYADA or something. At that point I had been questioning if I should just live like a human instead of trying to be a guide.” Blaine said. A lot of omega level guides and sentinels chose to not join the SGC and instead live like normal humans. Spencer just pulled Blaine in a hug which was surprising him. Not long after JJ forced both of them to the dance floor.

 

Their parents along with Cooper and Alex stayed with them as Christmas was just a day away. The moms decided to cook a huge Christmas dinner and invited everyone who weren’t going home for Christmas to join them. So the entire dinner turned into a party of about fifteen people including the Reid-Hotchners, Prentiss, Rossi, Garcia, Hunter Clarington and Ted. This Christmas was special for them in many ways, not only was it their first as a bonded couple but this was a first time in many years that both Blaine and Sebastian were spending Christmas with their family.  
They next day Blaine and Sebastian were at the airport seeing Cooper and Alex off when Reid called. “Called back to work already?” Cooper asked as Sebastian attended the call. “Yes, we have had more than enough of vacation. And you are the one to talk; you couldn’t take more than two days off.” Blaine said. “This guy here is called back. I have tomorrow off as well.” Alex said. “So when will we be seeing you guys again?” Sebastian asked as he came back.  
“I just hope it won’t be another year before we see you guys again. We should go, don’t wanna miss the flight.” Cooper says. They say their goodbyes and when Cooper and Alex are gone Blaine turns to Sebastian, “Okay what happened?”  
“It was Garcia, new case. They are on their way; she said she will brief us on the jet.” Sebastian said directing Blaine to the private planes area. “She told to get the jet ready. It’ really is all she said.” “You aren’t telling me something. I know Cooper picked up on something he wasn’t in a hurry to leave a few minutes ago, he is my brother I can pick up on even the slight difference in his mannerism. What is it?” “The victims are omega level guides mostly from Brooklyn. They found the bodies at an off Broadway theater arranged like a monument. Kurt Hummel is one of the cast members of the play, the opening night was today.” “Please don’t tell me he is suspect.” Blaine says his color draining. “No he isn’t but will be seeing a lot of him; he is one of the key witnesses.”


End file.
